Children are fond of playing and sleeping with "favorite toys", which are often stuffed with a soft material. Oftentimes, while a child is asleep, his stuffed toy will fall out of the child's bed or otherwise end up beyond the child's reach. If the child wakes up and realizes that his stuffed toy is "gone", he may become distressed and cry out until his toy is returned to him. This scenario not only results in interruption of sleep for the child, but also for the adult or other person who has to come to the rescue.